Los Tataranietos de Lord Voldemort
by Mili Riddle
Summary: Tenía otros planes pero tener hermanos menores nos siempre es algo reconfortante. Perdidos en un tiempo ajeno, donde el miedo y el peligro está a un solo paso de atraparte y donde tu salida es la mismísima muerte. Su único consuelo es que a pesar de creernos solos hay alguien que es tu luz en la negrura del camino.
1. Chapter 1

Ningún escenario me pertenece, todos lo que puedas reconocer es obra de J.K. Rowling junto con sus personajes excepto algunos que no los conozcas que son de mi propiedad. Espero que les guste! Ha y tengo un gran problema con las fechas así que ustedes ayúdenme. XD lo sé doy vergüenza.

* * *

Los tataranietos de Lord Voldemort…

Capitulo 1- El giratiempo y el Señor Oscuro.

Ya habían pasado casi cincuenta años de paz en todo el mundo mágico y muggle ante la derrota de Voldemort. Al menos eso pensaban todos. Pues no todos gozaban de una apacible vida no cuando te discriminan por tu descendencia de la cual no te sientes muy orgulloso y esto era lo que le pasaba a ciertos chicos.

—Thomas David Riddle —dijo un chico de unos veinte años a un gnomo de Gringotts, quien no tenía una apariencia de ser muy amable—cámara 926, aquí está mi llave—añadió mostrándole la pequeña llave dorada. Suspirando de alivio, miró hacia abajo donde una niña que apretaba su mano cariñosamente, de unos intensos ojos turquesas y cabello negro, le sonreía.

—Parece estar todo en orden señor… Riddle—gesticuló el gnomo con algo de recelo al pronunciar su apellido—alguien los escoltará, Griphick—llamó y en el instante apareció un gnomo un poco más joven del que estaba arriba, mirándolos con poca paciencia. Los guió hasta uno de los carros que llamó apenas se había dado la vuelta y luego subieron.

El viaje laberíntico fue algo rápido para estar casi en la última de todas las cámaras. La pequeña parecía disfrutar del trayecto. Y Thomas simplemente no podía decir lo mismo ante eso, hasta que paró frente a una de las cámaras de la familia Riddle.

—Wow esto es genial, mucho mejor que el parque—alagó la pequeña de unos once años mirando todo con sumo cuidado de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha con adoración y asombro; aunque ya era su decimoquinta vez en venir a tal lugar, seguía sin perder su entusiasmo—Thom ¿Por qué estamos acá? —el chico miró a su hermanita y suspiró al cerrar la puerta que había abierto el pequeño gnomo. Se sacó los guantes de cuero que adornaban su mano y se puso a la altura de la niña. Los ojos de igual color que ella y su abundante cabello negro hacia inevitable que muchos lo confundieran con el padre de ella, que en realidad no lo era.

— ¿recuerdas lo que pasó con mamá y papá? ¿El sueño eterno?

—Si…—respondió con tristeza recordando lo que su hermano le había dicho una vez a sus seis años cuando sus padres estaban en cajas de madera, que ella conocía como ataúdes. No era tonta sabía que no estaban dormidos y que era así como ponían a toda la gente que perecía, pero de algún modo sabía que si ella le decía a eso a su hermano mayor se pondría muy mal, más de lo que estaba en realidad.

—bien, estamos aquí porque acá hay un objeto peculiar, uno pequeño y dorado que...

— ¿hace falta que des tantas vueltas? —rio Mili con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa arrogante—hablas de un giratiempo ¿verdad?

—que lista—rio suavemente mirando a su hermana menor pasar por su lado, para tener solo once años, asustaba—así es, un giratiempo… papá tenía uno; no preguntes como, solo existen tres de ellos o menos—susurraba como si temiera que alguien los escuchara. Mili entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia arriba donde un estante de caoba estaba repleto de infinidades de objetos y entre ellos lo que su hermano mayor buscaba, sus ojos brillaron al tener contacto con él.

—Allí mira Thomas, arriba—este levantó su cabeza y siguió el dedo pequeño de la niña y sonrió orgulloso— ¿pero por que necesitas eso? ¿Y qué tiene que ver papá y mamá en todo esto?

—Bien hecho peque—dijo con cuidado, ignorando por completo las preguntas de ella. La tomó en brazos y rio divertido ante la molestia de su hermana—la verdad es que es algo complicado—comentó; ésta extendió sus manos y con cuidado lo agarró, y una vez abajo se lo dio a su hermano

— ¿Qué harás? —volvió a preguntar la pequeña, Thomas tardó en responder, luego fijó su vista en ella y suspiró. No podía decir cuál era su plan, eso solo arruinaría las cosas, pensaba con premura.

—eso no te lo puedo decir, vamos.

—No, quiero saber que vas a hacer con ese giratiempo —Thom le pasó de lado y extendió la mano hacia la puerta pero Mili se lo impidió y le sacó de un tirón el giratiempo—responde Thomas.

—no hables como si realmente me conocieras Mili, dame eso—demandó con neutralidad pero ante esto Mili no desistió.

—tengo la suficiente experiencia como para saber lo torpe que eres Thom, no soy estúpida aunque tuviera once años, no te equivoques—el chico bufó relamente molesto y paso su mano por su cabeza lentamente con hastío y furia, por la insensatez de su hermana. A grandes zancadas se acercó a ella para tomar el objeto pero se resistió.

—Mili devuélvelo—ella negaba con la cabeza—vamos deja de ser una mocosa…y…dam—pero de tanto forcejeo un ¡clic! los dejó en un sumo y aterrador silencio.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó en un hilo de vos. Al mismo tiempo ambos abrieron las manos con cuales encerraba el giratiempo, cuyos pliegues dorados daban vuelta sin cesar— ¿Thomas? ¡Thomas!...

* * *

El sol empezaba asomarse con fuerza y con él... un guapo joven de cabello perfectamente peinado hacia un lado, dueño de unos hermosos ojos negros y piel semi bronceada; debía abrir la tienda del señor Borgin ese día quien era muy estricto con la puntualidad y él jamás había llegado tarde a ni un solo lugar en su vida, aunque fuera un trabajo algo estúpido para todo lo que él sabía. "Por la culpa del viejo Dumblendore" pensó ensombreciendo su rostro.

Ese viejo había tenido la culpa del que el Señor Dippet no le diera ese puesto en la escuela como maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos los días después de haber dejado su amado colegio, recordaba una y otra vez el rechazo y la desconfianza de estos Pero sabía positivamente que eso no se quedaría así, pensó mientras llegaba al tan conocido local. Borgin y Burkes.

Al entrar sintió algo diferente, ese día algo pasaría, no sabía si era algo bueno o algo malo aunque prefería que ese algo bueno le pasara solo a él.

Se encontraba tras el mostrador esa mañana acomodando lo que el viejo Borgin había dejado desordenado, pero con la educación que tenía y la supuesta "paciencia" que se aseguraba que tenía, lo hizo sin rechistar, después de todo estaba solo. Luego se puso a limpiar las vitrinas en la que reposaban algunos objetos valiosos, pero nada de otro mundo solo cosas insignificantes.

Después de un rato se dirigió al almacén de la parte trasera del local, donde había una mayor parte de todas las mercancías que traían algunos magos de sangre pura para el intercambio de otros objetos, o para simplemente tener un par de galeones; estaba llegando hasta el final de este, cuando la puerta se abrió y la incesante campanita de ésta se movía de un lado a otro irritándolo al mismo tiempo.

Maldijo entre dientes y volvió sus pasos hacia atrás.

—malditos estúpidos que se atreven a malgastar mi tiempo—decía hastiado caminando de nuevo hasta el frente. Pero al llegar no vio a nadie. Todo estaba vacío y eso era extraño.

Intrigado por aquello se dio la vuelta nuevamente maldiciendo mentalmente a quien se había atrevido a hacerle una estúpida broma. Pero se quedó estático al girarse y ver que un muchacho que no tenía más edad que él, lo apuntaba directamente, atreviéndose a enfrentarlo cuando él era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Pero su curiosidad se acrecentó al ver que traía a alguien en brazos a alguien pequeño.

—Si te mueves, no dudaré en lanzarte una maldición—pudo notar que no había nerviosismo en él, ni mucho menos inseguridad, también vio que no vacilaba y eso le gustó.

—Hmp ¿sabes quién soy?—preguntó con arrogancia.

—y tú... ¿sabes quién soy?—los ojos turquesas y negros se miraron fijos por varios segundos hasta que las campanillas de la tienda sonaron por segunda vez anunciando a un nuevo cliente o en un caso contrario, al dueño del local—ni una palabra—susurró Thomas mirando al quien había hecho su vida miserable, así como la de muchas otras personas del mundo mágico y muggle.

Podría haberlo matado tan solo al tenerlo de espalda, pero él no era un cobarde y eso solo sería un acto de cobardía. Sintió que quería entrar en su mente pues no le dejó y sonrió para sus adentros el muy maldito sabía lo que hacía y no por nada sospechaba. Conjuró un hechizo no verbal y desapreció de la vista de su tatarabuelo... justo cuando el señor Borgin aparecía por detrás de la vitrina.

—joven Tom siento llegar tarde, hoy parece ser un día prometedor —dijo el anciano pasándolo de lado después de sonreírle arrogante como todo sangre pura. Pero para Tom ese día era más que prometedor, eso lo podía sentir en sus entrañas. Miró hacia todos lados y se giró sintiéndose observado. Allí del otro lado de la calle del local Borgin y Burkes estaba aquel extraño que lo había amenazado ante la ignorancia de lo que él le podría haber hecho en tan solo un descuido.

Thomas no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido ante la imprudencia de sus actos, había puesto en peligro a su hermanita ante el monstruo del mundo, de su tiempo. Primero había entrado allí para pedir ayuda pero se dio cuenta en el lugar que estaba la magia negra reinaba allí hasta el último clavo puesto allí y sobre todo cuando sintió una presencia acercarse a ellos. No le era de extrañar que no conociese ese lugar, después de todo en su época ya no existía esa parte del callejón.

No dudó ni un momento desaparecer en ese instante al escuchar los pasos firmes y la imagen aristocrática de aquel joven parecido a su bis abuelo, a su abuelo, a su padre y a él. No cabía duda que los genes Riddle... después de todo eran tan fuertes como un juramento inquebrantable que incluso te podían llevar a la muerte. Excepto por sus ojos.

Al menos pudo ocultar bien a su hermanita y salir con vida de allí. Porque estaba seguro que con tan solo mover un dedo podía terminar como un seco cadáver...

Después de la última mirada hacia su tatarabuelo se fue de allí sin levantar sospechas, saliendo del callejón Knockturn para ir a Hosmegade. Al menos allí encontraría gente aceptable y no tan peligrosa como lo había ahí.

* * *

Bueno es la primera vez que me animo a subir un fic de Harry Potter. Así que bueno espero sus constructivas críticas porque en realidad las necesito ya que quiero saber que tal voy. desde ya muchas gracias si lo leen.

Saludos!

Atte: Mili Riddle


	2. Chapter 2-Ojos Turquesas

Capitulo 2- Ojos turquesas…

Mili estaba ya despierta mirando por la ventana no recordaba nada excepto lo del giratiempo y la discusión infantil, que había hecho que estuvieran ahí. Su hermano no le había hablado parecía ausente fuera del mundo real, aun no sabía cómo había hecho para que aquella anciana los tuviera aun en su hermosa casa apartada de Hosmegade pero parecía agradable al menos le hacía recordar a su casa.

Suspiró, apenas sabía que significaba ello. Desde que sus padres habían muerto no había hecho más que pensar que no estaba sola. Pero eso no era cierto, sabía que su hermano hacía todo lo posible para que eso no fuera de esa manera, aun así lo sentía de todas formas y ahora por su culpa estaban más que solos…

—Hola pequeña —saludó la mujer entrando a la habitación luego de dar un par de toques en la puerta de caoba con unos elegantes tallados en algunas partes de su fina madera— te traje ropa de uno de mis nietos ya has estado un día entero con esa ropa extraña—la anciana era amable de eso no cabía duda y solo por eso le sonreía sinceramente sin restringíos. No estaba acostumbrada a las casas pequeñas bueno no tan pequeña pero en comparación de la suya esta era insignificante; su casa era inmensa pero esta era acogedora y muy cálida al menos, era el calor en días de frío...

—Señora Dagnes ¿le molestaría dejarme a solas con mi hija?—Mili lo miró con una ceja levantada ¿tenía apariencia de ser su hija? se preguntó mirándose, en cierta parte ahora que lo pensaba… si lo tenía. Muy inteligente y astuto de su parte, pensó orgullosa de su hermano. Después de todo no había ido a Slytherin por nada.

—no, claro que no—mencionó Madame Prings una squib pero talentosa para pociones como todos los que padecían la enfermedad de ausencia de magia. Eso era lo único que sabía de ella—bueno aquí te dejo esto —Mili asintió y bajó del pequeño sócalo de la ventana. Una vez que salió la anciana, ambos se acercaron

—que sucedió, donde estamos, Thomas que rayos está sucediendo—éste parecía no reaccionar cuando quedaron solos. Su cabeza era un desorden y sobre todo tenía miedo.

—muchas cosas—dejó salir en un suspiro cansino tratando en vano de tranquilizarse—pero debes saber algo, solo te lo diré porque creo que ocultar cosas entre nosotros no sería ahora una gran idea—la pequeña observó detenidamente el rostro de su "padre" y no pudo descifrar su gesto lastimero con una mezcla de furia y una pizca de miedo, tampoco a que se debía todo aquello la cual sentía el desconcierto recaer en su cabeza— estamos en la época de nuestro tatarabuelo Tom Marvolo Riddle, que dentro de unos cuantos años se convertirá en un horripilante ser y ya no lo conoceremos como en verdad es sino como Lord Voldemort, el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos y el más poderoso—Mili se quedó con su pequeña boca abierta ante aquella información. Trató de procesar lo poco que entendió y frunció su ceño.

—estás seguro, tal vez es un error—Thomas rio con tristeza él también le habría gustado pensar aquello.

—no lo hay—susurró nuevamente con un triste sonrisa— confía en mí y te prometo que saldremos de aquí lo más rápido que podamos, pero para nuestra mala suerte donde está nuestra escapatoria está él por lo que tendremos que acercarnos a su lado, lo cual no me hace muy feliz—el muchacho se sentó en la cama de su hermanita y se pasó las manos por la cara. Tratando de ordenar sus ideas lo cual era en vano.

Se sentía culpable había traído a su única familia a un tiempo que pronto sería muy peligroso y eso no ayudaba mucho. No había sido su idea lo que había pasado hacia un día atrás. Estaba enceguecido por tratar de retroceder antes del accidente de sus padres para evitar este mismo pero empeoró las cosas tal vez debió haberle dicho a Mili en primera instancia y de esta forma jamás hubiesen llegado ahora, en el lugar y tiempo equivocado, pero accidentalmente, de su tatarabuelo Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

Había estado esperando con una estúpida esperanza nada común en él de que aquel extraño muchacho apareciera de nuevo frente a su persona. Tenía porte y elegancia y la forma de tomar la varita era maniobra de todo un gran duelista, pero más allá de ello algo le decía que… tenía muchas otras cosas que ocultaba. Tenía talento y también podría a aventurarse a decir que llevaba sangre de todo un Slytherin pero eso no podría ser posible porque lo habría notado.

Si debía admitir que lo había dejado impresionado mucho más que sus seguidores en Hogwarts. Y estaba seguro que del lado equivocado iba a ser muy peligroso.

Mirando con aburrimiento unos cuantos objetos estúpidos que Borgin consideraba importantes bufó con molestia. El no debería estar allí, se repetía una y otra vez, él debería estar en Hogwarts controlando a los estúpidos alumnos traidores y sangre sucias que contaminaban su colegio el que había sido una vez su hogar. Volvió a bufar parecía un viejo melancólico tras pensar que podría haber sucedido si no hubiese hecho las cosas tan apresuradas, eso era aun más estúpido.

Era definitivo debía dejar simplemente de pensar estupideces y concentrase en su objetivo.

Iba irse al desván cuando sintió la campanilla de la puerta y no dudó ni un segundo en darse la vuelta molesto, pero en ese pequeño giro se encontró con una hermosa mujer de su misma edad, si no se equivocaba. Elizabeth Davis.

—Hmp si hubiese sabido que tú estabas aquí ni entraba—dijo la chica, tenía unos ojos turquesas intensos casi como el inmenso cielo, su piel era un poco más pálida que la de él y poseía un esbelto cuerpo. Él no era de observar a las féminas, ni le interesaba pero eso no quería decir que nunca haya tenido conquistas. Pero algo inusual le atraía, eso era seguro e indignante.

—Pues allí está la puerta—le contestó luego del examen que había hecho, para luego darse la vuelta y dejar prácticamente con la boca abierta a la chica sangre pura.

* * *

Salió hecha una furia de allí, nadie, en toda su corta vida la habían humillado tan serenamente como lo había hecho ese tal Tom Riddle. Era verdad no hubiese entrado si hubiese sabido que él trabaja allí, pero algo de esa tienda la había cautivado y eso era el giratiempo que estaba en una de las vitrinas de la tienda de Borgin y Burkes. No era aun objeto mágico que se obtenía así como así, era una de las cosas más difíciles de encontrar y ella lo quería. Pero con él, ahí, jamás lo conseguiría.

—Elizabeth al fin te encuentro—era otra chica un poco más baja que ella, también una sangre pura como todos los que andaban por ahí, poseía su cabello cortito de color negro y tenía ojos verdes intensos—pudiste…

—No fastidies Gea—le dijo indiferente, no estaba de humor para decirle que la habían humillado y no había conseguido lo que quería. Gea Houston la quedó mirando y rodó los ojos, sabía que por esa actitud de perros era porque no había conseguido nada. Así que solo se dedicó a seguirla. Si seguía poniéndole leña al fuego iba a quemarse.

No acostumbraban a andar por allí, por lo general no deberían estar ahí, en realidad la gente de clase no acostumbraba ir siempre ahí, solo aquellos que tenían realmente una necesidad de estar en aquel oscuro y asqueroso lugar.

Ambas caminaban con un paso elegante, aunque apresurado que hacía ondear sus capas negras de una delicada confección. El callejón Diagón no estaba lejos, no si sabías donde estaba. Pero eso ellas se lo sabían de memoria.

—tenemos que hacer algo, quiero ese giratiempo pero con Riddle de por medio…

—espera Lizi dijiste ¿Riddle? —preguntó la pelinegra haciendo que la otra le enviara una severa mirada.

—si Riddle, el mago más ridículo de la tierra—Gea rodó los ojos, Elizabeth nunca se había llevado bien con aquel grácil y guapo Tom. Tres años después de salir del colegio su actitud no había cambiado ni un milímetro de lo que creía que era Tom Riddle para ella. Uno era porque ella nunca había creído en la absurda oposición de no dejar entrar magos y brujos mestizos al grandioso y mágico colegio de Hogwarts y dos esa parte la desconocía por completo, por lo que simplemente sabía la primera—apresúrate debemos dejar esta invitación a Madame Prings cuanto antes—Gea asintió aun caminando a su lado y aumentando la caminata como lo hacía Elizabeth.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Su malhumor había crecido con desagrado por culpa de esa Davis ¿Qué se creía? Era sangre pura pero se comportaba como una sangresucia. Aunque algo lo intrigó sus ojos definitivamente eso lo había hecho, ese turquesa lo había visto antes ¿Dónde? no lo recordaba. Extraño en él un ingenioso y magnifico mago graduado del majestuoso Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Y en realidad no tenía porque hacerlo. Tenía cosas mejores en la que pensar y qué hacer.

Sin más dando por terminado sus pensamientos que solamente le hacían perder el tiempo; siguió haciendo el estúpido trabajo. Tenía planeado recibir la última paga e irse por el mundo tratando de buscar nuevos conocimientos de las artes obscuras y su primera parada sería Rumania. Por alguna razón ese era el lugar que le atraía para dar su primer paso y si le favorecía de algo. tener aliados allí sería perfecto.

Con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción siguió limpiando las vitrinas con sumo cuidado…

Para esto la tarde pasó volando, muy rápido por así decirlo y eso fue algo que agradeció aun más al joven Riddle. Quien con una sádica y seductora sonrisa se despidió del viejo ególatra, para ir a su hueco de tranquilidad.

La noche era vivaz con un aroma a humedad y a pino del bosque; los ojos negros de este brillaban aun más cuando la luz de la luna le daba de lleno a su rostro calmado. Su porte elegante dejaba en vergüenza a muchos de los nobles que con sus ropas de la más cara elaboración, no podía llegarle ni a los talones a un mestizo, pero poderoso Tom Marvolo Riddle. Y que pronto sería nombrado por todos como Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Ya se imaginaba a los magos y a los sangresucia temerle al señor Obscuro, como se había autodenominado y como le decían sus seguidores. Sí… eso sería uno de los días que más esperaría.

—_Ese chico es extraño pero no estaba nada mal_ —Tom detuvo sus pasos al escuchar una vos muy conocida para esto ya había llegado hasta el odioso callejón Diagón el cual con sus chillones colores lo descomponían.

—si es verdad era guapo—comentó Houston sin interés pero luego cambió su expresión a una más reflexiva—se parece a alguien tal vez a…—el silencio de ella extrañó a Elizabeth pero luego se tranquilizó al escucharla de nuevo— na eso sería imposible.

— ¿Qué cosa Gea?—esta iba caminando lentamente mirando la vidriera de una de las tiendas del callejón, una donde vendían todo tipo de chucherías para niños.

—bueno… no lo sé excepto por sus ojos diría que es igual a ya sabes quién…

—no sé a quién…—se quedó tildada y se volteó para mirar a esta con burla— ¿A Riddle? imposible ese chico es más… tranquilo y es bueno, todo un caballero y no tan idiota como él, creo que tu comparación hacia Thomas es muy deprimente lo has dejado por el suelo—Gea tenía los ojos grandes y negaba con la cabeza como si tratara desesperadamente en decirle algo—¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó con molestia apretando sus puños, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal de un momento a otro. Y eso solo se debía a causa de una persona.

—Vaya la señorita Davis es muy delicada de su parte toda una Dama de sociedad, solterona y consentida—la vos suave de Riddle eran totalmente venenosa, oscura e indiferente. Eso era lo que más admiraba Davis y lo admitía, pero nunca lo que todos decían—una ex Slytherin comportándose como una Gryffindor, eso es épico y triste…

—Si tal vez debí ser una de ellos, ya que tú y yo y tu política de contaminación de la sangre no pegamos ni con moco de dragón—la pobre amiga de Davis estaba que se moría de un infarto. Nadie más que a ella se le ocurría enfrentar a aquel peligroso mago. Siempre era lo mismo y era seguro que en cualquier momento iba a terminar como un frío y tieso cadáver por ser amiga de Elizabeth Davis, ya se imaginaba su lápida con aquel nombre para identificarla.

—Lizi ya vámonos—decía Gea en susurros tomándola del brazo pero esta se separó y la hizo a un lado.

—Que dirá tu padre después de esto—comentó Tom negando con la cabeza. Lizi no cambió su expresión hasta que este con lentitud se acercó más de lo que debía—nos vemos en el baile de Agnus…Lizi…—el pelinegro se largó de allí con una victoriosa sonrisa y con los ojos turquesas grabados en su cabeza y por supuesto la palidez del rostro de la bella y maleducada Davis.

Y con una adicional intriga en su cabeza preguntándose ¿Quién rayos sería ese Thomas?


	3. Chapter 3-Como si fuese mi hermano-Pt1

Capítulo 3- Como si fuese mi hermano…-Parte I

La señora Prings bajaba por las escaleras después de haber dejado a sus huéspedes en la habitación. Nunca supo el porqué de ayudarles pero le había dado mucha pena la pequeña y su joven padre, que desesperado pidió su ayuda. No dudó ni un momento en hacerlo ahora con estos tiempos se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

No pasó mucho en que se escuchó tocar la puerta, una elfina joven la abrió y dejó pasar a dos hermosas chicas las cuales las conocía muy bien. Dagnes sonrió maravillada y no dudó ni un segundo en ir a apresurada a recibirlas con un caluroso abrazo.

— ¡mis pequeñas miren como han crecido! —exclamó dándoles besos en las mejillas de ambas.

—lamentablemente Dag—respondió Gea riendo. Elizabeth rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil de su mejor amiga.

—ya lo creo ¿Cómo has estado Dagnes? ¿Nadie te ha molestado?—La chica de ojos turquesas la miró de arriba abajo, tratando de ver que realmente estaba bien. La risa de la anciana le tranquilizó.

—no me han molestado querida, despreocúpate aunque haya perdido mi magia no quiere decir que me he convertido totalmente en una Muggle. Aunque en estas instancia ya ni sé que pensar—la otra suspiró sabiendo que la anciana solo trataba de ser fuerte, cuando perder su magia solo le había provocado dolor —no pasará mucho tiempo en que todos se den cuenta de que ya no puedo usarla y eso sí será un problema, por ahora no creo que debamos preocuparnos.

—ese día jamás llegará haré lo que sea necesario para protegerte, aun así deberás concurrir a las fiestas que frecuentabas si no lo haces levantarás sospechas—Gea se mantenía al margen de todo. Sabía las intenciones de Elizabeth en cuanto a ayudar a la señora Prings, una bruja muy poderosa que se convirtió en una Squib de un día para el otro. Los squib eran discriminados tanto como los no magos, por la nobleza. No tanto por los amantes de la otra raza, pero sí por los de sangre limpia.

—lo sé…lo bueno de todo esto es que siempre fui buena para pociones y no tanto para los duelos, un punto a favor—ambas chicas sonrieron. Gea recordó a que venían realmente y de su bolsillo de su capa sacó la invitación.

—Agnus hará una fiesta dentro de una semana, a la noche, por la misión de conservar la sangre pura y aunque me molesta grandemente su egocentrismo y sangre fría… por favor asiste es por tu bien y salvar tu vida

—Y para divertirme pequeña, sobre todo para eso—Davis asintió no muy segura de que allí se podrían divertir— no hay peligro que pueda detenerme—las tres mujeres levantaron su vista al escuchar pasos por la escalera principal que daba a la sala de estar. Las ex Sly sacaron sus varitas pero Madame Prings las tranquilizó.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí además de nosotras?—preguntó Gea guardando su varita aun no muy convencida y es por eso que aun estaba apretándola.

—Así es, son mis huéspedes—respondió como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—Dagnes te dije que tuvieras cuidado—reclamó la oji turquesa con cierta resignación.

—no te preocupes pequeña él no es malo, recuerda que puedo saberlo—Elizabeth suspiró con frustración—es padre joven necesitaba ayuda, no podía dejarlos en la calle han sido buena gente—Davis negaba con la cabeza y fue hacia la sala de estar para verificar que lo que decía su amiga era verdad y lo que se encontró la desconcertó—oh Thomas, Mili qué bueno que han bajado —estos asintieron amablemente —les presento a Elizabeth Davis y Gea Houston.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Thomas y se acercó a la pelinegra extendiendo su mano—Thomas Cant y ella es mi hija Milagros—la pequeña asintió a modo de saludo.

—el gusto es el mío señor Cant—los ojos turquesas de ambos brillaron de la misma manera como naturalmente lo hacían y eso no pasó desapercibido por Houston. Mili era la única con ojos negros más eso tenía un gran parecido con su "padre" pero las facciones se debían a otra persona también. Ella saludó de la misma manera que Mili, detenidamente aunque silenciosa.

—Bueno iré a buscar el té y no, no hay escusas—se los dijo a los tres jóvenes ya que la pequeña que iba a decir. No podía hacerlo aunque quisiera retractarse, "modales" pensó, absurdos e innecesarios…

Thomas iba a decir algo pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las dos chicas lo apuntaban con sus varitas. Negó con la cabeza a su hermanita y esta asintió aun no muy convencida. Thom lentamente sacó su varita y la dejó sobre la mesita ratonera que surcaba la sala en medio de dos sillones de color vino. Levantó sus manos en son de paz.

—No creas que no pasas desapercibido, no confiamos en nadie y menos en desconocidos—masculló Elizabeth amenazante—te advierto que si a Dagnes le pasa algo…

—Nada le pasará, se lo aseguro señorita Davis—ésta lo observó con detenimiento— ella curó a mi hija no podría devolverle así un gran favor, vida por vida es la ley—ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas aunque no lo demostrara aun sin bajar sus varitas Gea carraspeó y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿no eres de por acá verdad? forastero ¿no?

—no se equivoca Señorita Houston, somos del otro continente mi hija y yo nos mudamos hace unos días al Londres Muggle pero un pequeño percance nos trajo hasta aquí, no puedo acceder a mis dominios y estamos en la calle. La señora Prings amablemente nos acogió en su hogar… hasta entonces este ahora es nuestro único refugio—si… era portador de una mente brillante y eso solo se lo debía a los genes y se sentía orgulloso de simplemente de ello.

—suena triste, aunque no estoy segura si creerle o no, últimamente las cosas en el mundo mágico han cambiado, por lo que no podría asegurarle que saldrá vivo de aquí si su historia es falsa…—los pasos de la anciana se escucharon y ambas chicas guardaron sus varitas junto con Thomas que la sacó de la mesita ratonera—queda advertido…—susurró Davis para luego sonreírle a Dagnes. Ella los invitó a sentarse Mili estaba junto a su hermano en silencio. Elizabeth y Gea estaban enfrente y Dagnes junto a los primeros.

—sabes mi querida, estuve pensado y tal vez tengas razón si mi vida peligra creo que ya se en quien confiar mi vida—miró a Thomas con una sonrisa amable—Thomas sería perfecto y Mili sería mi compañía incondicional…

—Madame no me quedaré por mucho tiempo—dijo el pelinegro mirándola con algo de pena—no quiero ser…

—no, no querido eso lo sé, pero con tu situación creo que lo mejor será que te quedes por un tiempo hasta que lo soluciones, a parte ¿a donde llevarías a tu hija? no, definitivamente quiero que te quedes aquí por mientras. Y ya que estamos me podrías acompañar a la fiesta de Lizi—todos los presente quedaron con la boca abierta. Gea miró a su amiga quien suspiró.

—bueno los invitados pueden llevar a su compañía, así que creo que no habrá inconveniente…

* * *

Los hermanos Riddle estaban bajo el pórtico de la elegante casa. Había algo de brisa que mecía sus cabellos de un lado al otro con pereza. La señora Prings se había ido con las dos chicas sangre puras a la tienda a comprar, seguramente el vestido que usarían.

Se preguntaron porque con tanto dinero que tenía, su casa era pequeña, aunque claro no tan pequeña. Ella era tan misteriosa como lo eran ellos con ella. Mili suspiró y tamborileando sus dedos carraspeó.

—Esto es muy apresurado, no creo que sea buena idea presentarte ante la sociedad ¿y si el abuelo te reconoce? es seguro que lo haga—opinó sin quitar sus ojos del horizonte.

—Lo sé, pero si el destino lo quiere así… debo hacerlo—le respondió con tranquilidad.

—el baile es dentro de una semana ¿Cuál es tu plan? —el mayor la observó y sonrió con tristeza.

—primero, ganarme la confianza de Tom, aunque eso me será difícil el vio mi rostro es seguro que no me dejara de perseguir y segundo si es posible ser amigos—la risa de la pequeña no se hizo esperar.

—¿amigos? para él eso es una palabra corriente, recuerdas nuestro bis abuelo nos contó, en todo caso debes actuar como él y verá a su alma gemela—dijo con desinterés pero Thomas sonrió haciéndole cerillo en la cabeza—Auch ¿pero qué te pasa idiota?

—Milagros Merope Riddle si no limpias esa bocota me encargaré personalmente en hacerlo yo mocosa y créeme no será con jabón, debes cuidar tu comportamiento frente a la sociedad—Mili quedó con la boca abierta. Hasta incluso le dio miedo— ¿crees que puedo llegar hacer amigo de nuestro tatarabuelo? —preguntó con su sonrisa amable y característico del verdadero Thomas.

—eres escalofriante hermano—dijo riendo negando con la cabeza—pero ahora ¿él querrá ser tu amigo?

—no lo sé, aun no lo probamos pero ojala así sea…

* * *

Era increíble como una asquerosa semana pasaba tan rápido.

Elizabeth estaba en su hermosa habitación de doseles rojos escarlatas y cubre camas del mismo color. Jamás le había gustado la obsesión de muchos de tener todo del color de sus casas cuando concurrían a Hogwarts. En cambio desde que tenía noción su habitación había sido del color escarlata casi y tal cual a los de Gryffindor, incluso antes de saber que quedaría en Slytherin. Si ese Riddle se enterara de cómo era su decoración entonces afirmaría su comportamiento.

Sonrió ante aquellos absurdos y patéticos pensamientos, pero a fin de cuentas así era ella. Incomprendida y confundida. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo, un hermoso vestido color blanco con un tono rosa encima de éste adornaba su esbelto cuerpo haciendo mella de su belleza natural. Su cabello estaba recogido en un hermoso peinado y apenas tenía maquillaje en su rostro aun así estaba realmente bella. Un collar de oro con un dije de serpiente le acompañaba y unos pendientes de diamantes y oro colgaban suavemente de sus orejas completando así su atuendo para esa noche. Caminó hacia una caja sobre su cama y de allí sacó unos zapatos color blanco a juego con su vestido y se los colocó con lentitud hasta quedar ahora lista para bajar, no sin antes de colocarse un antifaz blanco con pequeñas perlas y rubíes.

Y ahí era donde no quería ir.

De solo pensar que ese bastardo iba estar allí hacía peor su bienestar en aquella innecesaria fiesta que organizaba su estúpido padre. Que no hacía más que fastidiarla con casarla con algún magnate viejo y baboso de la sociedad mágica. No sabía que era peor.

Bajó las escaleras con premura aunque con elegancia haciendo notar que no era cualquier cosa. Y eso cautivó varias miradas en especial de un par de ojos negros. Aunque claro eso ella no lo sabía y era mejor que así se quedara.

* * *

A lo lejos en la parte de la entrada habían llegado Thomas y Dagnes quien iba del brazo del primero. La anciana iba muy elegante igual que el pelinegro que con su traje de gala negro resaltaba su belleza Riddle, captando más de una mirada femenina y de algunos envidiosos. Iba demasiado tranquilo ya que un día antes de la fiesta habían anunciado que llevaran algún antifaz disculpándose de no haber avisado antes. Eso era más que perfecto.

—tranquilo querido, esto es como ir de caza aunque a veces debes tener cuidado de que a ti no te cacen.

—no te preocupes Dagnes no creo que nadie me cace—la anciana rio suavemente y se desprendió de él cuando vio a conocidos para saludar. Pero él no la acompañó no creyó que eso fuese necesario y buscó con la mirada sin saber que con exactitud.

— ¿Buscas a alguien?—dio un respingo al escuchar una hastiada vos femenina— ¿te asuste a caso? —preguntó con burla la mejor amiga de Elizabeth. Tenía un hermoso vestido negro con un antifaz a juego de mano. Sus zapatos eran del mismo color y de su cuello colgaba una cadenita delicada de oro.

—debo admitir que así fue—respondió y fijo sus ojos turquesas en Gea quien se sonrojó por lo penetrantes que eran— ¿está bien?

—oh…digo si estoy bien. aunque en realidad no tanto, esto es extremadamente aburrido—Thomas rio por el nerviosismo de la chica la cual parecía poco usual en ella.

—no podría juzgarlo acabo de llegar con la señora Prings—respondió buscándola con la mirada, recordando el hecho de que debía protegerla. Suspiró aliviado al verla compartir naturalmente con las otras damas— ¿y su amiga?

—Aquí estoy—respondió una vos detrás de él, tal parecía que querían matarlo de un infarto— ¿o es muy asustadizo o tal vez es que esta alerta de algo y yo no estoy enterada?—Thomas sonrió y suspiró—es un gusto volver a verlo señor Cant.

—El gusto es mío señorita Davis—pero quedó helado al ver el collar de la chica era inmensamente familiar sin contar que era el mismo que llevaba él en su poder—curioso collar—mencionó con la vos temblorosa pero que solo pudo notar él mismo.

— ¿Esto? es solo una baratija —comentó restándole importancia.

"Yo no diría eso" pensó Thomas con tristeza y con algo de felicidad. Así que Elizabeth Davis era nada menos que su extraviada tatarabuela. Se preguntó que pudo ver en su tatarabuelo, era malo, egocéntrico, orgulloso, desinteresado en los derechos de su prójimo y era simplemente alguien carente de sentimientos y de corazón por lo que era imposible que Elizabeth, quien mostraba ser astuta e inteligente, amante del bienestar del que tenía al lado, segura de sí misma en lo que elegía, se haya enamorada siquiera de él.

—Me pregunto por qué será que Riddle no deja de mirarte—comentó Gea pasando las miradas por los invitados disimuladamente. La muchacha inevitablemente sintió escalos fríos por su espina dorsal o mejor en todo su cuerpo. "¿Cómo saben que es él?" se preguntó con verdadera sorpresa.

—que dices, ¿el mirándome? pero si es un simio—Thomas rio suavemente pero dejó de hacerlo cuando también sintió la mirada de este sobre él. Se giró para ver mejor el perímetro y pudo notar que definitivamente se estaba acercando a ellos—hay no está viniendo hacia aquí —dijo Davis con desgano y desesperación miro hacia todos lados hasta que posó sus ojos en Thomas—Cant necesito que me hagas un favor.

— ¿en qué puedo servirle?

—Ahora eres mi pareja—y en una exhalación se colgó de su brazo izquierdo—entonces como decía…

—buenas noches señoritas, caballero—Tomo tenía un antifaz de color verde esmeralda con tonos negros que quedaba perfectamente con su piel. Thomas asintió a modo de saludo por alguna razón sabia que lo había reconocido, ¿Qué estúpido no lo haría?—una hermosa velada ¿no lo crees? Tu padre tiene gustos muy sostificado para las fiestas de galas, aun más si es por algo muy importante como la de la pureza de sangre—miró a Thomas con algo de indiferencia y desprecio.

—Claro eso lo dices tú porque tu egocentrismo es mucho más grande que el de mi padre—él rio suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

—siempre tan graciosa ¿no me presentas a tu amigo? es algo descortés de tu parte.

—Preferiría no hacerlo—le respondió con verdadera molestia pero sintió la mano de Thomas en su espalda tranquilizándola.

—supongo que no hay problema Lizi—mencionó Thomas mirándola con dulzura, que enfureció de sobremanera al futuro desastre del mundo mágico—Soy Thomas Cant.

—Tom Riddle, debo añadir que es un gusto, pero creo que ambos sabemos que eso no es así

—Las circunstancias son otras—mencionó Thomas—aun así es un gusto conocerlo—los dos ejercieron presión en el agarre de sus manos hasta que el carraspeo de Elizabeth hizo que se separaran— ¿quieres bailar Elizabeth?—ella suspiro de alivio y asintió, no aguantaría un momento más allí y eso que no había pasado ni dos minutos en presencia de Tom.


End file.
